


something so magic about you (don't you agree?)

by nofearnopain



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofearnopain/pseuds/nofearnopain
Summary: Maybe he was a little gay. Maybe he liked Haruto more than you're supposed to like your rival. But honestly, he was starting to not give a damn about that anyway. Either of them could die any day, they might as well make the best of it while they're alive. Turn a pinch into a chance.
Relationships: Nitou Kousuke/Souma Haruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	something so magic about you (don't you agree?)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into haruto/nitoh so I hope this does them justice. I know I've literally only posted porn but I kinda made this account for that so I hope you're not tired of it. I'm posting this at like 3am so please excuse any mistakes. Again, if you have ANY advice for writing smut or how you think this could be better, please leave a comment

Nitoh wasn't exactly the brightest guy. He did well in school, of course, becoming an archeologist wasn't exactly easy. But that was intelligence. He definitely lacked general smarts, tending to be more oblivious when it came to real life situations.

For example, he didn't catch the hypocrisy of how he overly refused to share his tent with most men, but gladly invited Haruto in. It wasn't gay, right? It was just being friendly to his fellow wizard slash eternal rival.

And of course it didn't mean anything if Nitoh was a little affectionate with Haruto! He owned Haruto a lot so there was nothing inherently wrong with sitting a little closer to him or leaning against him. That's just what good friends do. 

When they started kissing though... well, even Nitoh wasn't that blind.

Maybe he was a little gay. Maybe he liked Haruto more than you're supposed to like your rival. But honestly, he was starting to not give a damn about that anyway. Either of them could die any day, they might as well make the best of it while they're alive. Turn a pinch into a chance. 

It felt good to kiss Haruto. He was gentle but also enjoyably eager, making quick work of removing Nitoh's vest. It felt like his nimble fingers never stayed in one place. They carded through his hair, removed his outer layers, brushed admirably across his chest. It felt like magic. 

Nitoh could only do his best to keep up. Haruto probably had more experience than him, considering Nitoh's romantic experience mostly consisted of fooling around with guys in high school. But still, he kept Haruto close as he gradually moved his hands under his tight shirt.

Haruto was toned, somehow. Despite his slim appearance, he had an almost impressive amount of body mass. Fighting Phantoms was an effective workout routine. 

Haruto didn't seem keen on letting him get the upper hand. He moved Nitoh onto his back and pressed his lips firmly against Nitoh's, making him gasp. Haruto used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Nitoh's mouth, slowly opening him up more. 

Nitoh tensed at first, but he steadily felt himself relax, letting himself grow comfortable under Haruto. He kept one hand nestled in Haruto's hair and his other slowly moving up and down his back, aimlessly pulling up his shirt as he moved. 

Haruto broke the kiss to take his shirt off completely. Nitoh stared at his chest appreciatively, moving his hands to feel Haruto up. He grinned at Nitoh, admiring how disheveled he looked, before leaning down to kiss and bite at his neck. 

Nitoh was barely able to hold back the aroused sounds rising in his throat. The feeling of Haruto’s mouth on his neck and his hands gradually moving under his shirt, it was a lot. Nitoh felt slightly embarrassed, getting worked up so fast. “Haruto, _dude_ , you’re so... do you want...?” 

He felt Haruto chuckle against his neck. “Dude?” he teased. Nitoh was about to snap back, but Haruto cut him off by moving his hand to palm the bulge growing in his jeans. Nitoh let out a stuttering groan as Haruto drifted back up against his ear. “I want to do this. Whatever you want, as long as I can touch you.”

Nitoh groaned again at the sheer _desire_ in his voice, clutching his hands on Haruto tighter and pulling down onto him. “God… fuck me, Haruto, _please_.” 

Haruto huffed out another laugh. “Kind if figured you’d want to be on top. This is good though, _very_ good.” He resumed his attack on Nitoh neck again, biting and sucking in places that would certainly be obvious the next day but Nitoh really couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“You want me to fuck you? Here, in your tent? We could get caught, you know.” Nitoh squeezed his eyes close as Haruto nipped hard where his neck met his shoulders. Haruto only enhanced the process by putting more pressure on Nitoh’s crotch.

“Don’t care… want you here, _now_.” Haruto finally moved away to help Nitoh out of his shirt. Before he could do anything, Nitoh reached out and took Haruto’s bulge in his hand. It was a frantic motion, freezing Haruto in his tracks. 

“Want you to feel good too,” Nitoh said in a breathy voice, slowly rubbing Haruto, feeling him grow harder under his hand. Haruto let out a short groan, bucking his hips against Nitoh’s hand without thinking.

It certainly struck a chord inside him, knowing that Nitoh cared about his pleasure as much as his own. Maybe it could be more than just sex, but in the moment he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Nitoh seemed to have a strange relationship with his sexuality and he wasn’t going to push him more than he was comfortable. 

Haruto simply pressed a gentle kiss to Nitoh’s lips, brushing his hand away. “It’s going to feel so good to be inside you, you don’t have to worry about me.” Nitoh looked up at him with anticipation, a haphazard smirk on his face and his pupils dilated. 

“I have stuff in my bag. It’s the front pocket,” Nitoh said, vaguely gesturing to his bag in the corner of the tent. Haruto was quick to move over and dig through the small pocket in the front. While he did that, Nitoh wiggled out of his jeans and underwear before laying back, fidgeting impatiently.

Haruto returned to Nitoh with a condom and a small bottle of lube. “Have you been counting on this, Mayo?” 

“Shut up,” Nitoh mumbled. He kept his eyes trained on Haruto as he finally pushed down his pants and underwear. He was already half-hard and Nitoh couldn’t suppress a shiver as Haruto moved between his legs.

Haruto doused his fingers with lube before bringing them to Nitoh’s entrance. Nitoh tensed when Haruto pressed his first finger against him.

Haruto leaned down again to kiss him, more delicate than Nitoh was really expecting. “Have you done before this?” Haruto asked. He was surprised by how genuine Haruto sounded. He figured Haruto would have been a little mocking but that wasn’t the case at all.

It still didn’t stop the embarrassed blush growing on Nitoh’s face. “No,” he finally admitted. “I’ve done it to other guys or myself but not….” 

Haruto only kisses him again, deeply but still careful. “I’ll be gentle. Just trust me, Kousuke,” Haruto whispered into his mouth. Before Nitoh could get flustered at the use of his first name, there was a hand around his cock. 

Nitoh moaned and leaned back onto the floor of the tent. Haruto was kissing wherever he could reach while slowly stroking Nitoh. He tried his finger again, carefully working it inside of Nitoh. “You’ve got it now. Relax for me, Kousuke. I want this to be good for both of us.” 

Nitoh whined as Haruto’s second finger moved inside of him. It was a little new and strange, but it felt _good_. Haruto’s attention on him was almost euphoric. 

Finally, Haruto slipped a third finger in. He was slowly working him open and it was amazing but Nitoh wanted more. His sounds of pleasure were becoming more breathy and incoherent by the moment. “Haruto… fuck, I’m ready, please just...!” 

“Always in such a rush,” Haruto muttered. He pulled his fingers out and Nitoh didn’t even attempt to hide his needy whimper. Haruto smiled down at him, unwrapping the condom and rolling it onto his cock. Nitoh looked incredibly good like this, unkempt and desperate. Maybe Haruto finally had a way to shut him up now. 

Haruto slid Nitoh’s legs apart, positioning his cock at his ass. He held onto him gently at his sides, tenderly stroking his hip. Nitoh squirmed, feeling the heat of Haruto’s cock pressed up against him. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, yes, god I just want you-” Nitoh cut himself off with a moan as Haruto slowly started to push himself in. The noises Nitoh was making were hot and sultry and Haurto had to focus on going slow, to not just fuck him with abandon like he desperately wanted to. 

He finally reached his base and took a moment to breath. Nitoh felt amazing, he was so tight and hot. But still, Haruto was set on doing it right for Nitoh’s sake. “How does it feel?”

Nitoh took a moment to compose himself, taking deep breaths as he adjusted to the feeling of Haruto inside of him. “Good, it feels good,” he said, and then after a few seconds. “Haruto. _Move_.” 

Haruto chuckeld and hummed as he drew back slowly before pushing in again, attentive to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. He set a steady pace of shallow thrusts, keeping his eyes on Nitoh.. He was obviously enjoying it, but of course he couldn’t stay still for long.

“More,” Nitoh pleaded, grabbing Haruto’s biceps. “ _More._ Fuck, please. I can take it.” Nitoh’s eyes were dilated and craving as he stared up at Haruto. Haruto could only comply, hooking his arm around Nitoh’s leg to spread them a little wider so he could thrust in deeper.

The moan Nitoh released was euphoric. Haruto couldn’t help but respond with sounds of his own. Nitoh was truly beautiful, and he felt amazing. He could feel himself slowly losing his composure, moving even faster. 

Nitoh slid his hands into Haruto’s hair, pulling him closer. It seemed like every whimper, every cry, was heightened in Haruto’s ear. Haruto pushed harder, deeper, until Nitoh cried out even louder. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Nitoh whined. Haruto quickened his pace, sliding his hand from Nitoh’s hip to wrap around his shaft, stroking him in time with his pace. 

Nitoh writhed under him, calling out Haruto’s between his moans. With one final cry, he came in between them. Haruto followed right after, fucking him through the bliss of his orgasm. 

Neither of them moved after, simply trying to catch their breath after. Eventually, Haruto gently pulled out, tied the condom and threw it aside. He laid down next to Nitoh, who immediately cuddled up next to him. 

“I’m cold, Mayo,” Haruto complained, voice muffled and hoarse from his exhaustion. “We can’t just sleep on the floor.” 

“It’s a tent. That’s like the whole point.” Still, Nitoh groggily sat up and dragged his many blankets and sleeping bag over to Haruto. He cocooned him in the covers before wiggling his way back next to him and the pile of warmth.

“We can talk about this tomorrow if you want,” Nitoh muttered, already sounding half-asleep. “ ‘m just tired now.” He closed off the sentiment by throwing an arm across Haruto’s chest and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

Haruto tentatively leaned into Nitoh’s hold, splaying his hand against his back. “Go to bed, Kousuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos inspire me so please leave one if you enjoyed!


End file.
